In general, a scanner is adapted to scan figures, characters, etc., which are printed on a paper sheet, so that they can be stored in a recording medium, such as a hard disk or CD of a computer and flash memory, or displayed on a screen or a display through a projector, a computer or the like.
In such a scanner, a scanning head having an image sensor is adapted to scan objects such as characters and/or figures printed on a printed matter, such as a book placed on a transparent table, while moving under the table. Thus, the existing scanner is problematic in that the scanning speed is slow due to the time consumed to move the scanning head. Furthermore, the existing scanner is disadvantageous in that the time taken to move the scanning head is lengthened as the resolution is increased.
Further, the existing scanner has a great difficulty in scanning the inside pages of the book. This is because scanning is performed smoothly when a paper sheet on which figures, characters, etc. are printed is closely adhered to the transparent table, but a book is bound and therefore has its central portion not closely adhered to the table.
To solve this problem, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0089421 (Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0056411) discloses a book scanner for scanning a book effectively by forming a table in an acute-angular shape defined by two adjacent rectangular faces of a roof of a general house, so that left and right pages of an opened book can be conformingly seated the acute-angular shaped table.
However, the above book scanner is also problematic in that scanning is not performed rapidly due to slow scanning speed by a scanning head having an image sensor. Further, the above book scanner is disadvantageous in that the left and right pages of a book cannot be selectively scanned.